


Transatlantic

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: HorizonsSing, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's last passport said he was born in 1928.  Ianto doesn't think immigration will buy it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transatlantic

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/horizonssing/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/horizonssing/) [Day 16](http://community.livejournal.com/horizonssing/5476.html) where the prompt was: _"Between an immensity of land and an immensity of sky they sat there, incomprehensible, smiling at a continent."  
> \- Douglas Adams, Last Chance to See  
> _

The captain had just announced that he'd turned off the 'fasten seatbelts' sign and that the passengers on their transatlantic flight could move about the cabin.

Ianto yawned and Jack put an arm around his shoulders, letting Ianto tip his head against his shoulder. "Tired?"

"Six days of arguing with American politicians can do that to you," Ianto said, making himself comfortable against Jack.

"I honestly have to say, they may possibly be worse than ours," Jack agreed.

"_Ours_?" Ianto asked making a face.

"Despite the way I sound to you lot, I do hold a British passport," Jack told him producing the document from his pocket to prove his point. The leatherette folder was brand new. In preparing for the trip Ianto had noticed that Jack's previous passport had him listed as being born in nineteen twenty-eight. He found it unlikely that immigration would let that go without a few questions Jack wouldn't want to try and answer.

Ianto grabbed it and flipped it open. "How old did Tosh make you this time?"

"Thirty-five," Jack said with a sigh. "I told her I don't look a day over twenty-one, but she went ahead and gave me a birthday in nineteen seventy-two anyway."

Ianto handed back the leather folder. "Thirty-five, eh? Still too old for me," he said cheekily as he closed his eyes. "Wake me up when they come round to serve drinks."


End file.
